Les désirs enflammées d'Hermione
by youatou
Summary: Nous sommes en derniére année d'hermione, celle-ci est devenu une femme très désirable au prés des hommes, dont elle est sujet de convoitise. Mais celle-ci ne s'est que choisir entre la passion du désir et la voix de son coeur. Actuel petite ami d'Harry,
1. Default Chapter

_** Les désirs enflammés d'Hermione Hermione**_

**

* * *

Chapitre1 femme de plaisir**

_ Nous sommes en dernière année d'Hermione, celle-ci est devenue une femme très désirable au près des hommes, dont elle est sujet de convoitise. Sauf que celle-ci ne sait que choisir entre la passion du désir et la voix de son coeur. Actuel petite amie d'Harry, elle n'arrive pas à résister à l'appelle des autres hommes. Que va-t-elle choisir entre passion et amour? À voir impérativement..._

Les beaux jours venez juste d'arriver sur l'école de Poudlard. Assise sous un arbre, Hermione faisait semblant de lire son livre d'histoire de la magie pour contempler de loin les joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard, son passe temps favori. Observer ces torses musclés voler à vive allure au-dessus des collines lui faisaient perdre la tête, même si c'était l'équipe adverse. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée d'une simple robe blanche transparente qui, au moindre coup de vent, montrait ses fines et longues jambes. Son décolleté moulait ses formes généreuses dont certaines mèches de cheveux s'y étaient glissées ce qui faisaient transpirer de plaisir tout homme qui la croisait. Tout d'un coup des mains froides et rude recouvrirent ses yeux se qui lui valut d'échapper un petit crie perçant de surprise:

- Devine qui est là ? demanda une voix grave et sensuelle derrière elle.

- Steeve ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'étonna Hermione, l'air furieuse elle se retourna face à un jeune au homme au corps mate et musclé. Ses yeux verts fixaient Hermione avec déception. Mais son sourire blanc était étincelant de bonheur ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne semblait guère heureuse de le voir.

- Imbécile! Harry peut nous voir tout les deux ! Gronda Hermione.

Ce garçon n'était autre qu'un de ses nombreux prétendants, l'amant d'un jour à qui elle avait cédé sous le charme. Cela allait faire bientôt plus de deux mois qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Harry. Elle avait pris l'habitude de goûter aux plaisirs du sexe, chaque fois avec un autre partenaire pour varier les plaisirs disais-t-elle. Ce n'était point pour faire du mal à Harry, loin de là, elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait renoncer à ses plaisirs particuliers étant donner qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger leur amour en repoussant sans cesse ses avances sexuels. Pris dans son propre piége, elle laisse s'abandonner au désir bestial et ment continuellement à son aimé. Voilà une semaine qu'elle sortait avec Steeve, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Elle l'avait rencontré après un entraînement de Quiddicht, depuis ce jour, tous deux se rencontraient secrètement pour flirter ensemble.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu restes encore avec lui... Il paraît qu'il serait encore puceau, rien avoir avec toi... Lui fit remarquer son amant.

Elle était en colère, les joues rougies de rage, prête à exploser mais finalement elle ne répondit pas. Elle aussi se posait la même question. Après tout elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse ainsi. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle ressentait toujours une frustration en elle. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas comblée sur le plan sexuel, s'obligeant alors à le tromper. Peut-être que Steeve disait vrai, Harry avait peur de mal faire, où étaient-ils trop différents de l'un de l'autre? Hermione ne pu y répondre, le visage chagriné. Steeve compris qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, et l'entoura de ses bras musclés.

- Je connais un moyen très efficace pour faire disparaître la tristesse murmura-t-il doucement dans son oreille.

Il commença à la couvrir de baiser, d'abord sur ses oreilles puis descendit dans le cou jusqu'à même ça poitrine et remonta doucement sur ses lèvres. Il marqua une pause pour voir sa réaction. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais son visage lui criait encore. Comme un petit chien, il s'exécuta. Passant dessous sa robe, ses mains le long de ses cuisses, de ses fesses jusqu'à remonter à son soutien gorge et le dégrafa. Entre deux baisés passionné, Hermione l'arrêta un moment en posant son indexe sur sa bouche:

- Pas ici!

- Alors suis moi je connais un endroit tranquille...

Les deux amants partirent en courant à travers le parc, main dans la main...

_(merci pour la correstion lydia)_


	2. La vengeance d'Harry

**La veangeance d'Harry**

Steeve l'entraînant dans la cabane d'Hagrid, qui était inoccupée depuis quelques mois car Dumbledore l'avais envoyé en mission pour lui. 

Arrivé dans la petite chaumière, les deux amants se jetèrent sur le grand lit d'Hagrid. Entraîner dans l'excitation Hermione se jeta sur lui, l'enjamba comme s'il était un cheval. Celui-ci semblait aux anges, ou plutôt en enfer, laissant Hermione enlever sa robe délicatement en la faisant glisser le long de son corps. Elle commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire tout en échangeant des baisés passionnés. Il lui caressa généreusement toutes les formes de son corps, suivant les soupirs passionnés d'Hermione. En échange, elle fit de même sur lui sans oublier la plus importante partie, qu'elle commença à la lécher comme une glace quand soudain un bruit retentit derrière eux. 

Hermione sursauta de peur et recouvrit son corps nu d'un simple drap, puis se retourna sur elle même avec appréhension. La porte était grande ouverte, un jeune homme si trouvait devant, bouche bée. Les cheveux en bataille, des petites lunettes rondes, la bouche grande ouverte, c'était Harry. Le petit copain officiel d'Hermione. Harry serra fort sa baguette entre ses mains et s'avança au milieu de la pièce d'un pas menaçant : 

- Alors c'était donc vrai, tu couches avec un autre !!! Tu n'es qu'une petite traînée, Hermione ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort sur Hermione qui semblait paralysée par la peur. Comment ai-je pu être avec toi, une prostituée qui couche avec tout le monde ???? 

- Ne la traite pas comme ça ! S'exclama Steeve en essayant de défendre Hermione. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu es trop prude pour lui donner le moindre plaisir ! 

-Parce qu'aussi tu racontes nos relations sexuelles ?!!! Je te jure, Hermione Granger, que tu me le payeras cher, c'est de même pour toi M. Steeve Parterson. Je me vengerai sur le terrain de Quidditch!! Inutile de te dire, Miss Granger, qu'entre nous c'est fini… Dit-t-il d'un ton froid et sadique. 

Harry lança un dernier regard glacial sur eux et fit demi-tour laissant derrière lui un sentiment de malaise entre les deux amants. 

Hermione n'avait encore pas bougé d'un poil, elle était en état de choc et n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant ce temps, son envie coupée par la visite d'Harry, Steeve se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise Hermione lui demanda : 

- Mais où vas-tu ? 

-Euh… Tu sais Hermione… avec ce qui vient de passer…euh…je ne veux plus rester avec toi, bafouilla-t-il. 

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu m'abandonnes toi aussi ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un air abasourdit. 

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis, alors nous deux c'est fini OK ? 

- C'est ça, casse toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, vous êtes tous des lâches ! Sanglota-t-elle en lançant le gros coussin d'Hagrid derrière la tête de Steeve, ensuite s'effondrer en pleurs sur l'énorme polochon Hermione resta seule pendant un moment dans la cabane et repensa à tout cela. 

- Quelle idiote je suis, tout est de ma faute !! Il ne me reste plus qu'à recoller les morceaux avec Harry, se murmura-t-elle en laissant s'échapper quelques gouttes qui ruisselèrent le long de visage pour finir entre ses seins. 

Hermione se rhabilla puis alla directement dans son dortoir en évitant les couloirs fréquentés. Sans même manger elle alla se coucher seule dans son lit. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry lui manquerait beaucoup. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé de sérieux entre eux elle regrettait déjà Harry et ses câlins tous les soirs, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser combien de mal elle lui avait fait… 

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva à son habitude pour aller manger. Mais plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et d'autres maisons se mirent à glousser sur son passage avec un air accusateur. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre et décida de retrouver Ginny pour trouver du réconfort. 

La grande salle était pleine et elle eut du mal à trouver Ginny. Mais malheureusement elle parlait avec Harry. Après un soupir, Hermione alla s'asseoir seule sur le banc tout en observant Ginny, jusqu'au moment où Harry se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa sur sa bouche. Hermione était bouche bée, plusieurs autres Gryffondors comprirent ce qui venait de se passer et regardaient Hermione tout en gloussant sur elle. Hermione était devenu rouge, la rage montait en elle comme un venin. Elle cacha ses yeux rouges entre ses mains et partit de la salle en pleurant. Elle était totalement anéantie, tous ses espoirs de se voir remettre avec Harry venaient de s'effondrer. Désespérée elle partit dans un coin tranquille, dans les toilettes abandonnées, là où personne ne la dérangerait, sauf peut-être : 

- Mimi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. 

- Aux dernières nouvelles j'habite dans ces toilettes. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. 

- Oh mais qui voilà ? Hermione releva la tête. 

- Ne serait-ce pas « Hermione Granger la traînée » ? 

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un air glacial. 

- Oh tu n'étais pas au courant ? Maintenant tout le monde t'appelle comme ça. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la traînée de Poudlard ? 

Hermione ne répondit rien, seules d'autres larmes vinrent. 

- Mais on pleure ? Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'un garçon ? Je parie que mon Harry s'est trouvé une autre petite copine, malheureusement ce n'est pas moi. En tout cas elle ne peut pas être pire que toi ! Rien qu'a voir ta tête je dirais qu'ils se sont embrassés devant toi. Raconta-t-elle, suivit de son rire cynique. 

- Petite sotte tu crois quand même pas que « ton Harry » sortirait un jour avec toi. Même vivante personne ne voudrait de toi, tu es bien trop laide. Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire triomphant. 

Le rire de Mimi s'arrêta net, par ces mots elle commença à sangloter et se réfugia dans les cuvettes des chiottes, éclaboussant Hermione au passage. Hermione, non mécontente de sa prouesse et de sa réplique, essuya ses éclaboussures au lavabo. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Quand elle leva la tête, elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace rouillée. Ses yeux étaient meurtris par ses pleurs : 

- Oh Harry comment as-tu pu m'humilier en publique? Je te jure que je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre…se murmura-t-elle à elle- même. 

_(merci pour la correstion lydia) _


	3. Debut de vengence

**Chapitre 3: Début de vengeance**

Pendants les jours qui suivirent, elle passa le tiers de son temps à penser à cette vengeance qui n'arrivait point. Elle était devenu complètement obsédée par cette idée, à tel point qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour cela. Depuis son humiliation, les choses commençaient à se calmer. Plus aucun élève ne gloussait sur son passage, mais elle se sentait très seule. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier, tous ses amis de Gryffondors s'était rangés dans le camp de Potter. Sauf peut-être Neville qui semblait apprécier autant qu'avant mais la fuyait par peur de représailles dés qu'un Gryffondor se trouvait dans les alentours.

-Pauvre Neville! Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

Se trouvant à la bibliothèque, assise à une table à l'écart des autres élèves, elle devait étudier les runes anciennes, chose qui s'avéra impossible pour elle, trop préoccuper par cette vengeance qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle referma d'un coup sec son énorme livre sur ses Ruines, observant les alentours d'un regard évasif. La bibliothèque était presque vide, seulement quelque élèves de première année, sans aucun doute de Serdaigle, discutaient derrière une ranger de livre. Au désespoir de la documentaliste, les sourcils froncés, qui raclait sa gorge pour la troisièmes fois afin de demander le silence, mais en vain.

Hermione se leva, puis se dirigea vers une étagère pour reposer son livre. Dans un espace entre deux livres, elle aperçut un beau jeune homme blond paille. Sur le coup elle ne su le reconnaître, il se trouvait de dos, en train de feuilleter des livres sur les enchantements. Derrière la rangée, Hermione l'observa avec intérêt, celui-ci porter un baguy et un polo noir dont une chemise verte dépassait à moitié.

-Il doit être à Serpentard, pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle le fixait du regard, son aspect animal commença à refaire surface, trop longtemps refouler, elle se laissa à prendre de nouveau à petit jeu de séduction. S'imaginant déjà avec lui, tout au fond de la bibliothèque, se faisant plaquer contre le mur violemment. Lui en train de passer sa main sous sa jupe en remontant doucement dans sa culotte tout en échangeant des baisées passionnées...

« -Hermione! Tu rêves de moi? Demanda une voix sensuelle à côté d'elle. »

Hermione sursauta, et se retourna sur se mystérieux inconnu qui n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy, un jeune homme très mignon, étudiant en septième années. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la 6eme années, son père avait été tué mystérieusement. Depuis ce jour là, il avait changé totalement, n'étant plus sous l'emprise de son père possessif et mangemort. Il refusa sa destinée de servir Celui-Dont-L'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom ainsi que ses idéologies. Mais Hermione n'était pas pour autant amie avec lui, elle se méfiait encore. Des rumeurs courait qu'il n'avait pas pour autant abandonner la magie noir, ce qui lui vouait une certaine crainte au près des autres élèves, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron avec qui il semblait encore ennemisDrago, malgré sa propre notoriété était jaloux d'Harry et de sa réussite au Quidditch.

Hermione toute confuse, se mit à rougir :

« On peut rien te cacher, murmura-t-elle tout en remettant correctement son livre.

-J'aurais bien aimer voir se que tu imaginais, dit-il, un sourire au coin »

Mais Hermione ne répondit rien trop gêner de se faire ainsi démasquer, elle esquiva qu'un simple sourire.

« -Les rumeurs disent que tu aurais trompé Potter, et qu'il aurait rompu avec toi. Est ce vrai? Lança-t-il.

Hermione se retourna sur lui, les sourcils froncés:

-Je me demande bien que ça peut bien te foutre! S'exclama-t-elle. Se qui fit sourire de plus belle Drago.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?

-Alors c'est vrai! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ainsi... répliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le « ainsi » se qui fit frémir Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ainsi? Demanda-t-elle reprenant la même intonation.

Drago la regardé droit dans les yeux à présent, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel acide transpercé son âme comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il avancé doucement sur elle, Hermione était totalement paralysée par son regard. Plus il était près d'elle et plus son coeur s'accélérait au rythme de ces pas. Son beau corps musclé ainsi que sa bouche masculine s'approchaient dangereusement de son visage. De ses bras puissant, il l'entoura violement ses hanches, puis d'un coup sec la tira près de lui, se trouvant tous deux corps à corps.

-Il paraît que tu es un bon coup, murmura-t-il doucement à ses oreilles comme un serpent.

Aussitôt dit, il l'embrassa furieusement, forçant le passage de ses douce lèvres avec sa langue langoureuse, et en s'amusant avec la sienne. Pendants qu'il prenait plaisir, Hermione essayait de se dégager de ses bras pour s'enfuir aussi vite. Mais son côté pervers prenait autant de plaisir que Drago, et aurait voulu qu'il aille encore plus loin que son rêve. Mais au bout d'une bonne minute qui paru éternelle pour Hermione, il desserra son étreinte. Et observa sa réaction, mais elle était encore sous le choc et ne bougea pas d'un cil. Et d'un sourire narquois il lui susurra:

« Si jamais tu te sens seule, viens me voir dans ma chambre privée. »

Sur ce il partit de la bibliothèque, laissant seule Hermione.

Dans une lueur de lucidité, elle se murmura à elle même: « Bien sûr! Drago est le prétendant parfais qui fera enrager Harry, je tiens ma vengeance, rien de plus facile... »

Note de Mag, béta-reader : C'est super bon chapitre ! Bravo !!!! Continue ! ( Sauf pour les fautes, looool, ok, j'me tais !)

note d'auteur:

**mag**: merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta correction!a

**Fanny radcliffe**: salut! Ah oui désolé pour cette confusion, j'espére que tu m'en veux pas trop! Lol a

**glamour-girl**: salut à toi, non je n'est pas Microsoft Word sur mon pc tout simplement que je n'ai pas windoxs mon linux. Mais heureusement que mag m'a proposé de me corriger. Pour se qui des reviews je ne savais pas que cette option exister et donc je ne sais pas comment faire pour accepter les reviews anonymes, **Y a t-il quelqu'un pour m'aider?**

Revenons à la fic, je suis sure que tu vas pas être décut de la suite hihihi niark niark... mais je ne dirais pas plus lol!

Et n'oublie pas de me poster un petit commentaire à toi aussi bisoux

**ange: **Salut comme tu peux le voire j'ai trouver quelqu'un pour me corriger, j'épère que tu continura à me lire et à me poster un petit message plus réconfortant. A


End file.
